A Very Cullen Christmas
by Lost Betwixt Worlds
Summary: Christmas is coming and Bella plans to make it extra special for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**A Very Cullen Christmas**

_**By : Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers graced us all with the creation of Twilight, The Cullens, The Volturi, The Denali, Nomads ( Peter, Charlotte & Garret), The Swan family, The Black family, the Wolf Pack & so many others & brought the Quilete Tribe out of the shadows.

Stephanie created it all and then gave it to us her readers and followers and has yet to stop any of us from mucking about in it.

Thanks Ms. Meyers.

_A/N: The holiday season is upon us. As I sat and listen to Christmas music with my little girl , I was hit with the urge to write a special Christmas story. When I took my place as a Fan-fiction writer I was welcomed with open arms and have made friends with many._

_So please accept this story as a small token of my feelings of love to you all this holiday._

_All pairings are cannon, the drama with the Volturi is past. This is simply a story from the heart._

_Set after Breaking Dawn._

_Summary :_

_This is Bella's first Christmas as a vampire, a wife and a mom and she plans to make it extra special._

Chapter 1 : To plan a surprise

EsPOV:

The days had started to get cold ( somewhere in the low 30s ) and only two days ago we had actually gotten a wonderful snowfall that coated everything in chilly white. It was wonderful to watch my granddaughter as she romped about in the snow.

Snowballs were flying as everyone of my children took part in the snowball fight that Nessie had initiated against Jacob. It was wonderful to witness and I felt the stress of the past few years just melt away.

Edward and Bella were finally together for eternity and had managed to have a child ( a surprise to not only us but others of our kind as well) and after the initial awkwardness of Jacob's imprinting wore off, we had pretty much all settled into a routine of sorts.

Charlie had been made privy to our secret and his impending marriage to Sue Clearwater cleared the way since he would soon be considered part of the Quilette Tribe ( even if it was only by marriage) and because of it Bella was able to retain her relationship with her father and gained another mother and more siblings ( really how many girls can claim 3 mothers : Renee, myself & Sue. Not to mention 3 fathers : Charlie, Carlisle & Phil ? ).

It really just gave Nessie more Aunts & Uncles really ( Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Seth and Leah).

I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist and took in the scent of my husband.

" You look like an angel standing there staring at our children and granddaughter. Are you happy my love ?" asked Carlisle as he nuzzled my neck.

I sighed as I sank into his arms.

" Just watching them all and knowing they are happy makes the past few years seem like a dream. We have our children with us, Bella has given us a granddaughter and I have my husband by my side." I turned to look at my mate and husband. " I couldn't be happier."

Carlisle smiled " Good."

BPOV :

The snow was literally flying as everyone threw snowballs at each other. When I was human I had never liked the cold and wet, so of course I had never liked the snow. But now that I was a vampire, the temperature didn't faze me and I could actually see how people could get a thrill out of sending a ball of snow hurtling at another person.

The look on Edward's face when I had first hit him with a snowball had been priceless. If he had thought for one moment that being my husband would save him, he would find himself wrong.

Jasper had started laughing like a man possessed as Edward just kind of stared at me in shock. Alice got a wicked gleam in her eye and stepped away from Jasper. I took that as my cue and proceeded to plant a rather large snowball right smack in the middle of Jazz's face. He never even saw it coming.

Once the initial shock wore off, the snow battle of the Cullen siblings began.

What had started as a simple snowball throwing between my daughter and Jacob, quickly turned into a full snow battle with every man, woman, child and wolf for themselves.

Once Nessie's snowballs had started to slow down, I excused myself from the snow battle and ushered my little girl inside. As Esme prepared some Hot Chocolate for her, I stripped her of her wet clothes and gave her a hot bath.

Once she had been dried and dressed in her pajamas, we settled into her bed. As Nessie drank the hot cocoa her grandma had made her, I read her a story called 'The Three Trees'. As my daughter slipped into sleep she put her hand on my cheek. I saw that she was thinking about all our friends and family being so far away this Christmas. Nessie surprised me even more when she even thought of the Volturi and wondered if Jane, Alec, Aro and the rest would celebrate and be happy.

" Is that what you wish for Christmas my sweet angel, for our family to be near? " I asked her softly.

" Yes momma " she answered sleepily " All of them."

" I'll talk to Santa about it." I told her as I brushed a curl from her face.

As my daughter drifted off to sleep, I knew what I had to do.

So much had happened these last 3 yrs. So many bonds had been forged and so many boundaries pushed or even wiped away.

Many who had come to stand witness with us against the Volutri had become close and dear and I knew that Aro had seen that the bonds our Coven shared made us closer than even his own Coven.

The Volturi Coven was held together by a venom bond and the service of a servant to a master. Unless the master willed it, the servant was never free to go.

But our Coven, the Cullen Coven or Olympic Coven as some referred to us, was held together by nothing more than the love of an actual family.

Carlisle might be our Coven leader, but he was so much more.

Carlisle was our FATHER.

Instead of ordering us, he offered us guidance. Instead of threats, he gave us lectures and let us know how our actions affected not only us as individuals but as a family. No choice was made unilaterally, all were asked to weigh in on whatever the matter was regardless how trivial it may seem.

Esme was just as important. She was our MOTHER and her love for all of us helped to keep our family together.

Without realizing it, I had drifted to the tops of the stairs and Alice's soft words filled me with a new determination.

" I think it's a wonderful idea Bella." Alice looked at Jasper who in turn got a wistful look on his face.

" If anyone can pull this off darlin, it's you."

" Can you two keep Edward out of your heads ? " I asked softly not wanting my husband to get wind of what I was planning.

" Sugar we've been keeping ol' Eddie out of our heads since before you were even a thought on your momma & daddy's brain." chuckled Jasper as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

I glanced around at my family and smiled. This would be the best Christmas ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Very Cullen Christmas**

_**By : Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Twilight. I own many things, but not that.

Chapter 2: Plan in motion

_BPOV:_

After Alice had assured me that keeping Edward out of their heads was not a problem and Jasper had promised that he would deal with any spikes in curiosity, I went in search of Esme.

Esme was usually the one who got the ball rolling when it came to anything Christmas and I didn't want her thinking that I was just 'taking over'. While I couldn't actually TELL her what I had planned, I could let her see that this was just something I NEEDED to do this year.

Besides the fact that I wasn't Alice and so much less likely to go 'overboard', it would just make sense for her to hand over the 'reins' this particular year.

" That's low Bella, even for you ." came the soft voice of a certain annoyed pixie.

Jasper just chuckled.

I smiled.

Yeah maybe it was a low blow but hey all's fair in planning a surprise.

Now back to the task at hand.

" Esme ? " I called out since Alice wouldn't reveal just where our 'mom' was.

" In the kitchen Bella." came Esme's reply.

"Whatcha doin' mom ? " I asked as I walked through the kitchen door.

Carlisle chuckled " I think you have been hanging around Jasper and Emmett a little too much Bella. You are starting to pick up their speech patterns."

I must have looked confused as Carlisle clarified his comment.

" 'Whatcha doin' with a southern drawl just sounds odd coming from you sweetheart."

Realizing what I had said and how it sounded since I never usually spoke like that made me realize that my family really was rubbing off on me.

Shrugging my shoulders I shot back " Could be worse."

"Yes well if you start calling people 'dude', I'll find you a therapist quicker than you can blink my dear." was the only reply I received as Carlisle left the room.

Stopping to briefly kiss his wife he told her " I'll leave you ladies to talk."

Esme looked like she was in the process of making something that vaguely resembled cookies.

" Uhmm, really mom what ARE you doing ? "

" I thought I would make some Christmas cookies for Charlie, Sue and the pack." she replied with a soft smile that quickly fell.

" Unless you don't think that's a good idea ? "

" Mom I think it's a wonderful idea, but you do realize how much those boys can eat right ? Just making a small amount may cause a cookie war."

" Well then I guess the grocery store is going to be seeing a lot more business from me." stated Esme as she went back to mixing.

" Did you want to talk about something Bella ? " she asked in a concerned voice.

I was not really sure how to approach this so I was just going to 'dive in'.

_Carlisle is right I am spending WAY to much time around Emmett._

" Bella ?" asked Esme

" Sorry mom, kinda got lost in thought for a moment."

_Ok here goes nothing...._

" Esme, I mean mom, would you have a problem with me taking over the plans for Christmas this year ? " I asked in a tone that was trembling just a little.

It seemed like an eternity before Esme answered me.

" If you really want to Bella than I will not stand in your way, but I would like to help." I must have looked liked an idiot since her next words were followed by her hand pushing my chin up.

" Close your mouth dear, you are not a fish."

" You aren't mad ? " I asked with surprise.

" Bella, from time to time either Alice or Rose has taken over and planned our Christmas's in the past. You are a part of this family and a grown woman who has made plans for her family in the past. I look forward to seeing what you have in store for us." The love radiating off Esme made me feel more confident than ever that I could pull this off.

"Thank you" I said as I gave her a hug.

" Your welcome my dear and since I assume that you don't want Edward to know what you have planned, I won't even ask what you have up your sleeve."

_God I love this woman_

I rubbed my hands together as plans started forming in my head.

My next stop was Emmett.

As usual I found him in front of the TV playing a game.

" What's up little sister? " asked my bear of a brother.

" Oh not much " I said trying to sound bored " I was thinking that Christmas was going to be awfully quiet this year."

" Bells you have a LOT to learn when it comes to the Cullens and Christmas. " quipped Emmett as he smashed his game car into a wall.

" Christmas is never quiet in this house Bella. " came Rose's soft tone "But if I may offer a bit of advice?"

" Sure Rose, advice is always good."

" Any planning on your part should be done as FAR from Edward as possible."

I must have looked a little confused.

Rose pointed to her ear and said "Enhanced hearing Bella."

_Aw crude_

" Did Edward hear me ask Esme about..." I started

"Chill little sister, Alice had a 'vision' of the two of them going hunting right about that time so he ain't here." stated Emmett as he crashed another game car.

" Emmett you do realize that ain't isn't a word right ? " I asked with a smirk on my face. Emmett had many vices, and once he realized that I was the kind of person who disliked misuse of the English language he was constantly trying to get a rise from me.

Since I knew he was doing it deliberately, I tried not to let it bug me.

" It's in the dictionary Bells so I guess it AIN'T going nowhere."

Rose snickered and I just shook my head in mock disgust. If we let him, Emmett would soon have us either wanting to slap him silly or rolling on the floor in laughter because of his antics.

I brought my attention back to the task at hand.

" So how do you suggest I handle this Rose ? " I asked

"Well I assume that you want to surprise everyone including your husband ?" she asked with a raised brow.

I just nodded

" Then it seems you have one of two choices." Rose paused and looked like she was deep in thought for a moment.

" Those choices would be what Rose ?" I asked trying to get her to continue.

" Either take your chances and hope that Eddie doesn't catch on OR go to your dad's place and plan from there." Rose looked down at her nails like she was expecting to see a problem with them as the information she gave me filtered through my brain.

I smiled widely and gave her a hug.

"Rose you are the best sister a girl could ever ask for."

" My Rosie is the best." quipped Emmett as he gave his wife an air kiss.

Rose waved her hand in a brush-off way. " Yeah whatever. You better get a move on Bella cause Christmas is like 48hrs away."

Realizing she had a point I spun to go. Rose was right. If I WAS going to pull this off, I would have to do my planning from Charlie's house.

" Hey Bells ? " came Emmett's deep voice stopping me in my tracks.

" Yeah Emm ?" I asked not sure of what he wanted.

" Do you mind if Rosie and I get and decorate the tree ? "

I smiled widely at man I was proud to call Big Brother.

" That would be wonderful Emm. Get a really big one because this is going to be a Christmas that no one forgets."

I left the Cullen house and headed straight for Charlie's place.

Renee and Phil were already flying in for Christmas and Charlie would be picking them up at the airport soon, so that was one less call I would need to make.

Using the hidden key I let myself in and headed straight for the kitchen. Grabbing a pen and some paper I pulled out my phone and started making calls.

Peter and Char were first and Peter answered on the first ring.

" Was wondering when you'd get around to calling Squirt." Peter said as he answered.

I smiled as his voice came through the line. " I take it you know why I'm calling right Petey? " I answered in a smartass tone.

" Well I know it's not to bust my balls." he quipped " But honestly I have very little knowledge of what is going on at this point."

_OMG ! _ The almighty know it all was actually clueless this time. Jasper will just love this little tidbit.

" Don't even THINK about telling Jazz about this little 'slip up' missy" came Peters voice.

" Your secret is safe with me Peter. " I said as I tried to not giggle.

" So what can I do ya for ? " asked Peter in a voice that belied his belief that I WOULDN'T tell Jasper.

_Ok Bella concentrate on the plan_

" I was wondering if you and Charolette could join us for Christmas ? " I asked

There was silence on the other end.

" Pete ?" I asked in a worried tone " Peter are you there ? "

" You want us to come for Christmas Bella ? "

"Yes."

" But why ? "

" Because you are FAMILY Peter. You and Charlotte are family and I want my family together for Christmas ." I said simply.

I wasn't lying, but I knew that if I didn't give him some incentive, the chances of the two of them showing up would be pretty slim. The fact that they were human drinkers made this just a little on the risky side since I was planning on Renee, Phil, Charlie, Sue and Billy to be there also.

"Then we will be there Bells, expect us tomorrow around sundown." said Peter as he terminated the call.

_One call down, five to go._

_God I hope this works._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Very Cullen Christmas **

_**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight , that honor goes to Ms. Stephanie Meyers. Without her creation the rest of us peons would probably still be spinning our own wheels in mud._

_**A/N : This is Christmas story and so geared towards ALL ages. I'm sure some of you have read my other stories ( Your Destiny Awaits & My After Life ) ***shameless advertising I know **** and so are aware that I can get 'smutty' with the best of them.**_

_**But tis the season and it just SCREAMS for a little extra fluffy love this year ( so sue me I'm a romantic at heart ).**_

_**Now let's see what Bella is up to shall we ?**_

**Chapter 3 : Gathering Family From Far and Near**

_BPOV:_

I stared at the phone in my hand for a handful of minutes. Peter and Char were actually going to come.

As much as I REALLY wanted to yank Peter's chain about him not 'seeing' this coming, I realized that I had not mentioned my intentions to call certain people to Alice or Jasper. In fact I had been downright vague with them and I was using my shield to keep Alice from 'accidentally' seeing something that would alert Edward.

Jasper would be in for a treat seeing his 'brother & sister' again.

I smiled and dialed the next number on my list.......

"Hello ? " came a thick Spanish voice

" Ola Carmen. Como Esta ??" ( ok so my Spanish stunk, but at least I was trying )

" Bella ? To what do I owe the honor Nina ?" asked Carmen in a slightly shocked voice.

" I was calling to invite the family to the Cullen house for Christmas ." I said softly.

" Does Carlisle know about this little one ? " asked Carmen in a concerned voice.

" No Carmen. No one knows. I am trying to plan a surprise and gather the family."

" Will you and the rest of the family come ?" I let a little bit of pleading creep into my voice.

" Of course we will come Bella, it will be wonderful to see you all again."

The shock in Carmen's voice was very evident.

" When would you like us to be there ? " she asked

" Would tomorrow night be possible ?" I asked hesitantly

" We will be there and since you say this is a surprise, then I will tell the others to not think about it." stated Carmen in a voice that said 'my thinking cap is on '.

" That's great Carmen. Sundown will be perfect if you can swing it."

" Do you by any chance know how I can get in touch with Kate and Garrett ? I want them to be there as well." I asked not really sure if I would get an answer.

Kate Denali and Garrett had become inseparable after the whole 'witness' scenario and Garrett had mentioned something about showing Kate his 'old haunts'. Garrett was converting to the vegetarian lifestyle so that he and Kate could stay together.

I wasn't going to hold my breath on actually being able to contact them.

" Actually Nina they are here visiting. I will pass on your request and we will all see you and the family tomorrow." stated Carmen.

" Thank you Carmen. I will see you all tomorrow."

This was working better than I thought.

I knew I needed to make three overseas calls, but first I needed to call Sam.

As I punched the numbers into my phone I prayed that this would not turn into the proverbial train wreck that it had the potential to do.

Whether they wanted to believe it or not, the pack was considered 'family' and not just because Jacob had imprinted on my daughter.

They had been there when I needed saving as a human and stuck with me when I chose to marry Edward, continued a pregnancy that should have killed me and then became the 'thing' they protected humans from. They had even stood by as the cards were dealt when we all faced the Volturi ( something that could have very easily gone VERY wrong ). So yeah, they were family ( regardless of the wet dog smell).

" Hello?" came a male voice that was laced with power.

" Hey Sam it's Bella. Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked

" Bella?" asked Sam in confusion

I heard a commotion in the background and a gruff voice demand

"_What's wrong? Why is Bella calling? Is everything ok? "_

I chuckled softly as I realized that the entire pack was at Sam and Emily's place. The gruff voice belonged to Paul and while I knew he tried to hide it, he wasn't as repulsed by us as he claimed.

" Relax Paul, everything is fine." I spoke into the phone knowing that he was more than likely close enough to hear me.

" Damn it Bells, you just scared me and took five years off my life." growled Paul

I vaguely heard something that sounded like 'whipped' but decided that I WASN'T going to go there at this time.

" What's up Bells ?" asked Sam as he managed to gain the phone receiver back .

" I am planning a family shindig for Christmas at the Cullen home and before you ask, YES I am inviting other vampires."

"Well thanks for the 'heads up' kid." stated Sam in a tone that sounded just a little petulant.

" That's not why I called Sam." I said

" Then why......." he started but I cut him off.

" I called to invite the pack to join us."

Silence

_Was everyone going to pull that little stunt ?_

"Sam are you there?" I asked

More silence

"Sam? Sam are you there?"

" Bella? We would be honored." came the soft voice of Emily.

" Emily? Where's Sam? Please tell me he's not mad, that wasn't my intention." confusion must have laced my voice heavily because Emily just giggled.

" Sam's not mad sweetie, more like shocked. He's actually speechless and his mouth right now is moving like he's a fish gasping for air." Emily stated as she continued to giggle.

The visual I got was hilarious to say the least and I could hear the boys in the background ragging on Sam. Something along the lines of " A girl made Sam speechless. A VAMPIRE girl to boot."

Of course THAT was followed by the sound of flesh hitting bone hard and what I could only imagine was wood splintering.

Someone, more likely than not Emily, would be doing a lot of cleanup.

" Bella I need to go before these boys get out of hand." stated Emily in a tone that said '_Momma wolf is coming out'_.

" Sundown tomorrow." I said quickly before the line went dead.

I shook my head in amusement and thanked who ever was watching over us all that I wasn't the one having to deal with hormonal teenage male wolves. They would have been dead long ago.

The next two calls I made went reasonably well.

Siobhan happily agreed to come to our little get together and promised that the entire Irish Coven would be there.

Next up were the Egyptians who were a bit harder to convince. But I told Amun the same thing I had told Carmen, Sam and Siobhan.

They were family. Any and all arguments stopped at that point and Amun stated that they would be at the house at the appointed time.

I even managed to track down Alistair, Mary and Randall not to mention Zafrina and Senna.

All said they would come.

I steeled myself for the last phone call. Many would more than likely be displeased to discover what I was about to do and I'm sure that if I had even mentioned it, then noone would have agreed to show up.

My nerves were kicking up a storm and I was just about to give up that particular folly when my phone alerted me to an incoming message.

'_Just pick up the damn phone and call Aro."_

_-A-_

I smiled. Leave it to Alice.

As I punched in the number that would connect me to Aro Volturi, I prayed once again that this would go smoothly.

The potential for problems was just too great.

"Hello Isabella I was expecting your call." came the silky voice of the man who had at one time ordered that I either die or be converted and had then had the audacity to offer me a position within the guard.

"Hello Aro how are you ?" I asked in a soft voice.

_Was the man devious? _

_Yes._

_Did I trust him ? _

_Not as far as I could throw him and considering I was a vampire and could throw pretty far now that said a lot._

_So WHY was I doing this and calling him?_

_Because for once I was going to be the bigger person and prove that I could put the past behind us where it belonged._

_If I wasn't the one to be brave enough to offer a chance for real peace, would anyone else?_

_THAT answer was simple......No._

" I am well thank you." answered Aro smoothly

I took an unneeded breath and took the plunge.

" Aro I am calling to invite the Volturi to spend Christmas with my family." I said rather quickly for fear that I would lose my guts and not actually do it.

" Isabella? Did I just hear you ask that my Coven join yours for the human tradition of celebrating Christmas?" came Aro shocked voice in a quiet tone.

" Yes Aro." I stated in a more confident tone.

"It would make me very happy if you, Caius, Marcus, the wives, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix, Dimitri, Chelsea and even Gianna would join the Cullen Coven, our friends and human family members as well as the Quilette Wolf Pack for Christmas."

There was a moment of silence and I feared that Aro might actually turn me down.

When Aro spoke again his voice sounded odd " Why would you invite us Isabella?" he asked softly

" The way we left things when last we met was anything less then cordial."

" Aro" I began just as softly " Things have happened and I think it is time that the past be put right where it belongs... in the past."

I heard no response save the murmurs of a few shocked voices so I continued.

" It's Christmas and while it is usually a holiday celebrated by humans, that doesn't mean vampires can't celebrate as well. We were all human at one time and remembering and embracing that humanity is what keeps a lot of us from going mad. You may not think of yourselves as a part of our family, but in a way you are and I would be honored if my Italian FAMILY would grace us with their presence. Please say you and the others will come Aro."

I let emotion into my voice as I spoke and hoped he would accept. We really did need to put the past behind us and I truly believed that this would be the way to start the process our kind needed the most......HEALING.

For the space of a few heartbeats there was silence once again and then Aro spoke the words that made me glad I had taken my daughter's Christmas wish to heart .

" Isabella you honor the Volturi with your request and we will grant you what you seek."

" Thank you Aro. We are all meeting at the Cullen house in Forks at sundown tomorrow. Carlisle and the rest of the family save Alice are unaware of my plans and I ask that you do not feed from any of the humans in our area."

While I had also asked the other 'human' drinkers to abide by the same request ( I really didn't want any problems on Christmas), I knew that asking the Volturi to abstain ,was letting them know that that particular little habit would not be tolerated by my family or myself period.

" As you wish. We will see you at the appointed time Isabella. Until then."

Aro said as he terminated the call.

I stared at the phone in my hand and suddenly realized that I had just invited the most feared of our kind to a gathering of Vampires, Wolves and Humans.

_Good thing Edward can't read your mind Bella, cause otherwise he would kill you for pulling this little stunt._

Sighing I wrote a quick note to Charlie telling him to bring Renee, Phil, Sue, Billy and himself to the Cullen house tomorrow at sundown for a party.

I propped it in front of the coffee maker where he was sure to find it and let myself out of the house.

It had started to snow and I took in a deep breath of the chilly air and all the different smells that came with it. I started for home and my husbands arms. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Very Cullen Christmas **

_**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: The world of Twilight and all who dwell within are the creation and property of Ms. Stephanie Meyers. I'm not her so I don't get to claim I own Twilight....I'm just sticking my 2 cents in ( that's why it's called Fan Fiction after all )._

_**A/N: I realize that these chapters seem to be coming rather quickly, but I really want to have this done BEFORE Christmas officially starts and that way everyone can sit back, relax and enjoy the time with family and friends.**_

**Chapter 4 : Party Time**

_BPOV: _

As I came into the house, I was shocked to see that there were decorations everywhere. Rosalie was hanging garland from the ceiling and there was a miniature snow village laid out on the fireplace mantle complete with faux snow. The tree was humongous and Alice was busy decorating it with ornaments that seemed to not fall into any particular 'theme'.

Before I had time to actually react, Emmett had me in a bear hug and was planting a kiss on my lips.

He put me back down and started snickering at the look of total shock I'm sure was planted on my face.

" Emmett don't get me wrong, but what the heck was that for?" I asked stupidly.

" Relax Bella, I'm not mad." quipped Rosalie with a smug voice that sounded like she was trying to hold back a laugh herself.

" Huh?" I asked stupidly " Your not mad Rose ?"

Her husband just kissed me and she wasn't mad?

Just then I felt two arms snake around my waist and a soft voice whisper in my ear " A little hard for Rose to be mad when you are standing under Mistletoe my love."

Looking up I realized that I was indeed standing directly under a nice large clump of Mistletoe.

Swinging myself around in my husbands arms I whispered back " Well if that's the case...." and pressed my lips to his.

As we broke apart, I realized how much I loved my husband and hoped that he would not be overly angry with my little 'surprise'. I t was after all a Christmas wish that his daughter made.

Keeping his arm around my waist Edward guided me towards his piano and he started to play some Christmas tunes. As his fingers glided over the keys, he asked the one question that I had no choice but to lie about.

" So what have you been up to all afternoon ?"

I could tell he was suspicious about my whereabouts and I quickly sent out a prayer that he would not press my answer too much.

" Nothing much, just taking care of some last minute things."

_'Please don't push me for an answer' _ was my silent plea.

" Edward Cullen you know better than to ask that sort of question at this time of year." rebuked Alice.

I shot her a 'Thank you' look and she smiled sweetly.

" If you even THINK about trying to get your wife's whereabouts or plans out of my head EDDIE you WILL be sorry." said Alice sharply as Edward narrowed his eyes and attempted to focus solely on Alice's thoughts.

Edward growled " Don't call me Eddie."

"Eddie I suggest you NOT growl at my wife." came Jasper's commanding tone.

Edward growled again and then got the most relaxed look on his face as Jasper hit him withlarge dose of calm.

" Stop messing with my emotions Jaz." my husband gritted between his teeth.

"When you start acting your real age and not like some hormonal teenage boy, THEN I will stop messing with your emotions." stated Jasper firmly. " Until then, deal."

_Well it looked like Alice and Jaz were keeping up their end nicely._

" Some people never learn. Do they my dear?" I asked in a smartass tone as I rose and headed for the kitchen.

Placing a chaste kiss on my husbands lips I walked away leaving an extremely stunned Edward to just stare at my retreating form.

" Some people just never learn."

_EPOV:_

Bella was up to something. I didn't need to be physic to know that, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out just what that something was.

I looked at each of my siblings and focused in on their thoughts.

_Emmett: I hope the tree is big enough, Bella said this year would be special. Rosie sure would look nice dressed in just a bow...._

I shook my head to get that picture out of my mind since I did NOT need to see or know about that in any way, shape or form.

Looking at Rose I focused once again.

_Rosalie: You can forget it EDDIE, I don't know squat._

Rose arched a brow at me and I realized that I had been busted.

" Edward you might as well forget it since none of us are going to tell you a single thing." stated Alice in a sing song voice as she flitted around the tree.

" Bella did not confide in any of us and she is blocking me from seeing her or her plans."

I focused briefly on Alice's thoughts and realized that she was being honest.

Now I really wanted to know what was going on with Bella. If she was blocking Alice, my wife had something up her sleeve and not knowing what it was would drive me crazy.

" Now you know how the rest of us feel." said Alice

I looked at Jasper and before I could even focus I found myself sprawled out on the floor near my piano.

_What the hell?_

" Fair warning Edward" started Jasper in a menacing tone " You even TRY to get into my brain and I will keep you in a state of lethargy until AFTER Christmas ."

I stared at Jasper in shock.

" Get it?" he asked

" Got it." I replied knowing that he could very well follow through with his threat.

" Good." he answered

With that Jasper released his hold on my emotions and I got up off the floor.

Jacob had taken Nessie Christmas shopping after she woke up from her nap, so I was pretty sure that neither one of them had any clue as to what was going on.

Looks like I would just have to wait and find out what my wife was up to like everyone else.

_APOV:_

Edward was getting a small taste of what the rest of us went through when it came to being clueless.

Ok so maybe I wasn't completely clueless, but I didn't have the luxury of reading people's minds and knowing what they were thinking. I just saw what they planned on doing and even then the odds weren't so good since changing minds made it tricky to figure things out.

The potential for Bella's plan to 'blow up' was very good and I sincerely hoped that it would not happen like that.

I really hoped for her sake this went off without a snag.

_JPOV:_

I saw a small shudder course through my wife's small body and sent her a wave of calm replacing the anxiety that she was emitting.

Edward only needed a small window of opportunity and we could have that happening.

Alice had clued me in on Bella's plan and I knew that the potential for it to go wrong was very good.

Over the years I had learned to notice the little tell tale signs of Edward trying to wheedle information from my brain with his mind reading and had learned a few tricks to keep him out.

While it wasn't a permanent fix, it worked for the short term .

Esme had been wise enough to not ask Bella any questions and Carlisle stated that the less he knew the better.

Emmett was anxious to discover what our little sister was up to, but wisely kept his questions to himself for once.

Rose was the one I worried about the least when it came to information leaks since she too knew the signs of Edward's 'reading'. I'm was certain that her mind was the one place ol' Eddie would not want to venture to any time soon if he knew what was good for him.

I truly hoped that Bella's plan worked since I really didn't want to think about if it didn't. These past years had been hard on us all and Bella was trying in her own way to make everything better.

While she might no longer be human, it was a trait that had carried over to her vampiric life and while I knew that she would not always be able to 'fix' things. Bella was certainly stubborn enough to try since she just wanted everyone around her to be happy.

Walking up to my wife I slid my arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her head.

" I really hope this works Ali." I whispered in her ear.

Relaxing into my arms I heard her say " It will Jazzy. It will."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Very Cullen Christmas**

_**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: While I own many things, Twilight is not among them ._

_**A/N: This is the final chapter and it will be good sized.**_

_**I thank you all for joining me on this little journey and wish each and every single one of you a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS and if you do not celebrate this particular holiday, then I wish you Happy Holidays.**_

_**I am adding a song into this chapter. It is a classic tune called 'Have Yourselves A Merry Little Christmas' and this particular version is done by Karen Carpenter.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 5: MERRY CHRISTMAS **

Esme had been baking and cooking like a woman possessed and since vampires didn't need sleep, she got a lot accomplished in a short amount of time.

Everyone had pitched in and helped to decorate the place and presents were plentiful under the tree.

Nessie was going to be a very spoiled little girl this Christmas .

Edward had tried to coax information out of me every chance he got and at one point had tried to push past my shield.

The only thing that got him was me landing him on his ass and Jasper smothering him in so much lethargy that he couldn't so much as raise a finger for a little over two hours.

As the time ticked down I shot Jaz a questioning look and nodded in my husbands direction.

Jasper's only reply was " I warned him Sugar."

As it got close to sundown I sent everyone off to get ready. Only telling them to 'look nice' and warning Alice to 'not over do it'.

As I gave my daughter a bath I thought about the guests that were coming and prayed that nothing would go wrong.

Alice had laid out a forest green dress dotted with small red and white snowflakes for Nessie and a soft white and blue dress for me.

Edward was dressed in black dress slacks with a soft baby blue button down oxford.

As we joined our family in the living room I decided to be nice and warn them that company was due momentarily ( I so did NOT need someone jumping to the wrong conclusion on this special night).

Everyone was dressed nicely and slightly on the casual side and even Alice had toned down her wardrobe for once.

Charlie, Renee, Phil, Sue and Billy were the first to arrive and as hugs went around Billy gave me a look that stated he knew I was up to something.

Nessie knew that her Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil were unaware of her talents and had promised she would try to keep them in check.

Jacob and Seth were the next to arrive and Jake laughed when I questioned him as to the whereabouts of the rest of the pack.

" Relax Bells, we just thought we'd lend a hand with the 'surprise' part of this little gathering.

The look on my face must have been interesting as I tried to remember if I had mentioned who was coming to Jake.

" Talk to the Fortune Teller." was the only response I got and I suddenly realized that Alice knew more than she had admitted.

With Edward so close I didn't dare ask, but her smile said it all.

Alice knew this wouldn't go off without a little 'supernatural' help.

As the rest of the guests began to appear ( each with a wolf or two by their sides), my family looked on in amazement.

Many of the pack would slip out the back way only to reappear with another set of guests a few moments later.

Peter and Charlotte arrived and Jasper was speechless. When he glanced at me I could see the venom glistening in his eyes.

" Thank you ." he mouthed silently

I just smiled and let him feel that I was glad to make him happy.

The Denali's arrived shortly after and Carlisle was shocked.

When he questioned as to why they were there, Eleazar just smiled and said " Ask Bella."

As there was a steady stream of guests arriving, Carlisle's curiosity was held as bay.

Not long after the arrival of the Egyptian Coven, the entire pack slipped out the back door. The only thing that Jake said was ' large group' as he joined his brothers.

As everyone was getting reacquainted in the living room and being introduced to Charlie, Renee, Phil, Sue and Billy I felt a hand close around my upper arm and drag me towards the front door.

" Bella would like to explain why Aro and the rest of the Volturi are coming up the drive?" asked my husband with a hint of anger in his voice.

" Relax Edward" I said calmly placing my hand on his chest " they are here because I invited them."

" Woman have you lost your mind ?"

" No Edward I have not 'lost my mind' as you so eloquently put it. I have invited them because I believe in letting bygones be bygones."

I was trying hard not to let myself get mad as I didn't want to ruin the party that had just barely gotten started.

Taking a breath I forced myself to be calm.

" Edward this was Nessie's wish. She wanted everyone to be with us including the Volturi. She wanted her family."

I opened my shield to allow Edward access to the conversation that I had had with our daughter only two days ago.

As Edward watched my memory our little girl slipped her hand into her father's and simply showed him how happy she was that Santa had granted her request.

" You have got courage my love I'll give you that." he said as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. " But I think it might be prudent to warn Carlisle and the others so a fight doesn't break out."

As I stepped back into the living room Carlisle smiled at me and simply said "Consider us warned."

_Gotta love enhanced hearing_

The air was thick with tension as Aro and the others entered, but as each saw that the other meant no harm the tension melted away and soon everyone was laughing and enjoying the party.

Esme had prepared more than enough food to satisfy even the Pack and Jane and Seth were actually carrying on a civil conversation.

Alec was entertaining Nessie by making a light fog appear and disappear and Marcus was actually laughing as he chatted with Phil.

Dimitri caught Gianna under the Mistletoe on more than one occasion and her face flushed a bright red each time he kissed her soundly.

Everyone was getting along splendidly and then Alice announced it was time for presents.

Apparently Alice had taken it upon herself to make sure that there was something for everyone and that each had brought something to exchange.

I drifted towards the back picture window and watched as snow began to fall covering the ground in a white blanket.

My daughter's hand slipping into mine alerted me to her presence and I knelt down to hug her.

" Are you happy with what Santa sent you my sweet angel?" I asked her softly.

" Yes momma it's the best present ever."

_JPOV:_

I was not sure how Bella had managed to pull all of this off, but I certainly was never going to question that girl again.

My family from before I had joined the Cullen's was here for something other than a crisis and I couldn't have been happier.

I had a beautiful wife, a family that made me feel like I was important, a niece who was growing like a weed and a sister who had the purest of hearts.

Looking around I realized just how lucky I truly was.

Suddenly I heard a gentle voice singing and was once again amazed when I saw that it was Bella.

_Christmas future is far away,_

_Christmas past is past._

_Christmas present is here today,_

_bringing joy that lasts._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_let your heart be light._

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas _

_make the yuletide gay._

_From now on our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together,_

_If the fates allow._

_Hang a your shining star upon the highest cloud,_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us,_

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together,_

_If the fates allow._

_Hang your shining star above the highest cloud._

_And have yourselves a merry little Christmas now._

As Bella ended the song I realized that the only emotions prevalent in the room were awe and love for this slip of a girl who had braved the wrath of family and friends to bring us all together.

Bella had chanced putting Vampires, Wolves and humans in the same room and counted on each keeping themselves in check so as not to ruin the night she had put together.

This woman had so much love to give and she was giving it all to us.

Edward had slipped his arms around her waist as she sang with Nessie standing in front of her and when she had finished he kissed his wife soundly as we all looked on.

As he released her from the kiss he whispered

" I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

" I love you Edward."

Looking out at her family and friends she shouted

" MERRY CHRISTMAS !"

To which we all responded back just as loudly

" MERRY CHRISTMAS! "

**The End**

_And so dear friends we leave the Cullens and their guests to enjoy the holiday with Cheer, Joy, Love and Good Will towards all._

_May your Christmas be filled with Love and Happiness._

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's from my family to yours _

_Love_

_Robbin aka Lost Betwixt Worlds_


End file.
